


Blood at Dawn

by GirlInterrupted36



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth Hot Flash (Fire Emblem), F/M, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Trauma, dimileth, mentions underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInterrupted36/pseuds/GirlInterrupted36
Summary: What really happened when Byleth and Dimitri were reunited after five long years apart?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Blood at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> My slight reinterpretation of Reunion at Dawn. Dimileth Hot Flash!
> 
> 100% NSFW!

His hands were bleeding, gouges trailed by tattered flap of skin running across most every knuckle. Byleth took one gently in between her own palms, but he pulled away and wrapped it around the hilt of his spear, his eyes blackened by suspicion. 

“I should have known…that one day…you would be haunting me as well.” The words came out in stops and starts.

_ Have I been gone that long? He thinks I’m not real.  _ Byleth sank back on her heels hesitantly, but then reached out and gently laid her hands on either side of his face. “Dimitri,” she whispered, “I am real.”

He shook so badly his hair fell over his single eye. His single eye. He’d lost an eye. In Byleth’s moment of distraction, Dimitri struck with the spear he clutched and knocked her away so forcefully her own skin wept. “What must I do to be rid of you? All of you?” The spear struck her again, this time across side of her knee in the weak spot of her armor. This man she’d used to know knew every one of her weak spots. Was her Dimitri still inside there? Could she wake him up?

Byleth swung forward with the dagger she kept at her hip and somehow managed to catch him off guard and shove him back. It had been her classic move, one of the first she had taught her students—always have a plan b to take your enemy by surprise. He stumbled and then fell to his knees, supporting himself against the spear as it drove into the ground. 

“It  _ is _ you.” Dimitri sank all the way down to his hands and knees, the spear suddenly forgotten as it clattered away from him. “In training…you taught us…”

“Yes, it’s me.” Byleth reached for his face again, and this time he didn’t knock her away. With a single shaking hand, he placed his palm over hers against his cheek. “It’s me,” she said again as their fingers laced slowly together. Slowly, carefully, she traced her thumb across his jawbone. It felt the same as it had so many years ago. Five. Five years, she had been asleep, but now she was awake. 

Every part of her was awake. 

When Dimitri reached for where her cape fastened first hesitantly, then hungrily, Byleth let him. She helped him when his hands shook, until the cape fell away. The fabric on her shirt slid back as his fingers found skin that had once been so familiar. Hours flew back to her then, memories of forbidden time spent together, in the training grounds, in the classroom, even in the dorm. It had been so wrong then, but now…Now…

Dimitri undid her collar, his fingers more deft and sure, and then slid her shirt over her head. One hand cupped in between her shoulder blades, he lowered her gently to the ground and enveloped her. His single eye flooded with wonder and tears. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Byleth guided his hand to her breast. He remembered almost instinctively; his fingers drifted straight to the spot by the nipple he knew she loved, the spot that made her skin sing. She reciprocated, dancing her fingers across his neck until the wolfskin he was cloaked in fell away, tracing down his chest to crawl under his shirt and lift that away too. Their pants came off in a rush, hands everywhere, and then he was inside her. Their bodies remembered as if no time had passed at all, fit together as if they would never part again. 

Byleth let herself get swept away, no worry for her former students or Rhea or the past five years. There was only now, only this moment, as Dimitri leaned into her again and again, both gentle and forceful. Byleth crashed up against him, fingers clinging to his broad, naked shoulders like he was a life raft to carry her through what troubled times lay ahead. 

They came, together, her fingers reaching and tangling in his hair, in the strap of his eyepatch, and as she unclenched the eyepatch fell down against her chest. The breath fled her lungs as she took in what had been done to him in her absence; she moved to trace the scars without thinking. What had happened to the boy she’d loved, now a man? What horrors had he seen? He’d been so fragile; he couldn’t handle any more weight. 

Dimitri threw her to the side with no mind for what had just happened between them, sweeping away on all fours like a wild animal. As suddenly as he’d been there, he wasn’t there at all. The glimmer of recognition in his working eye had disappeared, and he looked right through Byleth as he fumbled to resecure his eyepatch over the empty socket. 

“Dimitri…” Byleth reached for him, slowly, but he backed away. 

Eyepatch fastened, he began to pull his clothes back on, refusing to look at her again. “You aren’t real.” His lips pursed together 

“I’m glad you’re safe…” The words floating in the air between them.

He turned back to her and whispered, “Am I,” then leaned his head back to laugh in a manner Byleth had never before glimpsed. There was no piece of him showing in that moment, nothing of the boy she’d loved or the man she’d just made love to. He was almost…feral. “You might be her...but I am not him.”

Wolfskin drawn around his shoulders, his back to her, Dimitri struck the nearest column with his fist again, and again, and again. Byleth closed her eyes, unable to watch. When she opened them again, all that remained was a smear of blood across the stone. 


End file.
